Blood Exchange
by luffy fan
Summary: Kaname is missing and Yuuki hungers for blood.  Adiou offers to let her drink his.  Will Yuuki give in to her craving?


"Aidou-senpai, where are the blood tablets?" I wasn't really looking forward to the little white pills but Kaname-sama had been missing for three days. Without Kaname's blood, my vampire instincts were starting to become unbearable.

The blond vampire with shockingly blue eyes looked up from his math book. He was trying to teach me algebra and nothing he was saying was making sense to me. Aidou fidgeted with his pencil. "Yuuki, you know Kaname-sama told me to stop giving you the tablets. I don't want to disobey him."

I frowned at him and sighed. "I don't think I can concentrate on math right now. All I can think about is drinking blood." I closed my algebra book. "Don't you think Kaname-sama would make an exception here?"

Aidou looked down. "Well, if you wanted to, you could drink my blood."

"Huh?" I hadn't been expecting that. Before I had known that I was a pureblood vampire, Aidou had always been asking to drink _my_ blood. Now, a year later, he was offering me his.

I must have been looking at him with a shocked expression because he continued speaking in a rush. "I wouldn't mind. Vampires share blood with each other all the time."

I bit my lower lip. "I don't know," I said. "I've only ever drank Kaname's blood before."

Aidou moved his chair closer to me and took my hands in his. "Kaname-sama asked that I take care of you," he said. "I would consider offering you my blood to be part of that responsibility."

I looked down at his hands and my eyes immediately focused on the faint blue lines of his veins. I inhaled. Aidou smelled like cinnamon. I wondered if he would taste the same way. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked meekly. "I could try to wait another day to see if Kaname-sama comes back?"

Aidou shook his head. "Kaname-sama would punish me if he found out I let you suffer. I don't mind." He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll even bite myself. I know you have trouble getting your fangs out."

The elegant man lifted his hand to his mouth and two fangs extended. He bit into the soft flesh between his thumb and forefinger. The smell of cinnamon instantly became stronger and my mouth watered. Suddenly Aidou's movements seemed to become exaggerated. At the smell of blood, my predatory instincts had kicked in and every inch of my body was now focused on Aidou.

Aidou smiled at me, unaware of the battle that was raging inside of me. "Here," he said, offering me his hand. I reached for it with trembling fingers. Gently, I leaned down and licked the two puncture marks. Aidou stiffened in his chair and I caught the faint smell of sweat. Something I had done had made him nervous. The smell of his emotions sent a shiver through me and to my surprise, I felt my fangs extend.

I looked up at Aidou to see if he had noticed. He was watching me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My voice sounded horse in my own ears.

"It's the way you're looking at me," he said. "Ah, Yuuki, are you okay? I forgot how unpredictable young vampires can be."

I could feel my instincts starting to take over. I could practically taste Aidou's emotions in the air; a mix of fear and anticipation.

I growled and bit hard into Aidou's hand. He yelped but didn't push me away. I could taste his blood as it slid down my throat. It was like heaven, and I wanted more.

I released the hand and looked hungrily at Aidou. He was watching me, frozen to his seat. We sat there at the kitchen table, watching each other. The seconds ticked by. I could smell his fear escalating and I knew he would try to run. Sure enough, Aidou bolted for the door. I leapt after him and grabbed him around the back. We both went crashing to the floor. Aidou turned around to face me and I crawled on top of him, straddling him. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the floor.

"Aidou-senpai, why are you so scared of me?" I purred. "I don't know how to use my abilities yet. You are stronger than me. You could win this fight."

Ice-blue eyes looked back up at me. "I'm not scared of _you_ hurting me," he said softly. He looked like he was going to continue talking but the smell of his blood had become too much to resist. I grabbed a fist-full of his hair and pulled his head to the side, better exposing his pale skin. Without hesitation, I sank my fangs into him. The blood began to flow into my mouth and I lapped it up. Aidou was starting to groan. One of his arms had come free and he wrapped it around my back in an embrace. As I drank from him, it felt like a knot inside my stomach was starting to slowly uncoil. For the first time in days, I felt content. I hadn't realized that the lack of feeding had put me in such an unbalanced state.

I started to drink more slowly, savoring the taste of him. It was then, that his feelings started to flow into me. I saw, or rather _felt_, his admiration for Kaname. There were bits and pieces of other memories too; a child's birthday party, his first day of school, and of course, the adoring fans at the academy. Then, I saw his thoughts of me. I saw how he had craved my blood when he thought I was human. I was amazed to find that his teasing hadn't just been to annoy me. Even more astonishing, were his thoughts of me now. He saw me as a true princess, a precious jewel that had to be guarded at all costs. In his mind, I sat on a pedestal. The image was so grand that no one could possibly live up to the Yuuki in his fantasies. As I drank, I started to see some more details those fantasies and I became embarrassed. Many of them were romantic and clearly meant to be private. I started to push back at the memories so as not to betray Aidou's trust. There is conflict in his heart, I thought. Aidou loves Kaname but despite his best efforts, he's jealous of him too.

I pulled my fangs out of Aidou and licked the last few drops of blood. My blood lust wasn't completely satisfied but I was starting to feel more like my normal self.

"Thank you Aidou-senpai," I murmured. He was making small circles with his hand against my back. "Why did you let me do that?" I asked.

"Because you wanted to," he said simply. The blond vampire wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly.

"Why were you scared?"

Aidou squeezed me harder. It was almost starting to hurt. "I was scared of what I might do to you," he said.

"Aidou-senpai?"

In one quick movement Aidou flipped me over and pinned me to the floor. He was breathing hard and I realized that must be going through the same thing I had. I reached up and caressed his cheek. "If you want, you can drink my blood Aidou-senpai," I said. I knew the pain he must be going through and I wanted to help him.

He grunted through gritted teeth. "No Yuuki, you are a pureblood. Your blood is sacred. It is fine for you to drink my blood but I shouldn't drink yours."

Aidou was staring at me with a crazed look in his eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. "It's okay, really," I said. "If purebloods can make their own rules then I say it's okay for Aidou-senpai to drink my blood."

Aidou trailed his hand along my neck. He brought his fingers to my mouth and ran his thumb along my lower lip. "I want what Kaname has," he whispered. I blushed at the intensity of his words. I had the feeling he wasn't just talking about my blood.

I could smell the scent of cinnamon getting stronger. Aidou's emotions were running wild and my body was reacting to it. He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back. His tongue mingled with mine and ran along my teeth. My fangs were still out and Aidou dragged his tongue across one. The iron-taste of blood filled our kiss. It ignited my blood lust again but I was able to better control myself this time. Aidou broke the kiss and looked at me. His eyes had a red glint to them and I knew he had lost control. He pulled back his lips and his fangs extended. I turned my head to the side, offering him this small piece of myself. I knew that I could never be with Aidou, at least not the way he wanted, but I could do this.

I felt Aidou's teeth sink into me and tried not to cry out. As he drank, I stroked his hair. I wanted to make him happy. He had helped Kaname and me so much. If it weren't for Aidou, my loneliness would have been unbearable.

I could feel his rough tongue sliding across my neck. Aidou's lean frame was moving against me and heat was beginning to build in my groin. I moaned and pushed back against his chest, trying to break him from his trance. Aidou growled and grabbed my wrists pinning them against the floor. I struggled more earnestly, but his grip on my wrists only tightened.

The caress of this tongue and the scent of his blood mingled together in my mind and I started to give myself over to pleasure. I could hear myself panting and I arched my back, trying to will our bodies closer. Aidou broke away from my neck for a minute and I could see some of the haze from his blood lust starting to clear. "Yuuki, you need to quit moving. I won't be able to control myself if keep doing that."

"I don't think your doing a good job of controlling yourself now," I murmured. "Besides, I'm not really sure I can stop myself if I wanted to."

Aidou's chest rumbled and he ran a hand through his golden locks. "Damnit," he cursed. "This has gone too far. I'm sorry Yuuki, I shouldn't have put you in this position." He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times and with seemingly great effort, rolled off me.

Loneliness hit me as soon as his body left mine. The warmth and comfort it had offered was gone. I looked over at Aidou and felt tears begin to threaten. The vampire instantly became alarmed and grasped my hand. "Please don't cry Yuuki-sama," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." His guilt only made me feel worse.

"It's not your fault Aidou. I wanted this," I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I wanted your blood and I wanted you to taste my blood." I wiped the tears away from my face and found a small piece of courage. "I'm happy we did this. I just wish I could do more for you. You have done so much for me."

Aidou's eyebrows raised in surprised. "Yuuki, you don't owe me anything. It is an honor walk with you and Kaname."

I sighed and brought his hand to my lips, pressing a tender kiss there. "It is an honor to walk with Aidou-senpai," I whispered.

Luffy fan: What did you think? I love this manga and just had to write something for it.


End file.
